


the princess and the little one [jaytemis headcanons]

by aestheticrobin



Category: Artemis: Requiem (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jaytemis, headcanons, more tags will probably be added throughout the headcanons, there's nothing much to say actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: “ so... what did you think, princess?it was okay. for a boy ”— in which i share with you all of my jaytemis headcanons





	1. general headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> and so i decided to share some headcanons about this amazing pairing with you because i've already seen quite a few people doing it already, and i thought "why not?" ,, i originally posted these on my tumblr -- bocabolts -- but tbh i don't really know how the platform works lmao it's not my cup of tea, it's kinda confusing ,, so i just decided to post them here, while i write more stories about them
> 
> also ,, please share your headcanons as well in the comments, as i'd love to hear about them, and please let me know what type of headcanons i should do next !!!
> 
> now ,, enjoy :)

— in the beginning, artemis would sometimes get home only to find a drunk jason depressing about life, and so she would be the one to help him get sober and into bed, as she was worried about him

— he would never remember a single thing about the previous night, not even when he admited his feelings for her and she replied that it was mutual

— jason once thought it was a good idea to fill artemis’ room with red roses – even if just to piss her off – and it did work, but little does he know, she thought it was cute and loved the gesture

— jason has a secret diary/notebook that no one knows of, not even artemis, and he often writes little texts about people or ordinary things - artemis is what he writes the most about

— he loves using metaphors, and due to his lack of ability to express his feelings properly, jason associated artemis to a red rose (hence presenting her with them), as it expresses the depths of his feelings for her that he had never experienced before

— artemis tops jason (this has to be canon tho), however, jason has a daddy kink, so artemis sometimes switches and turns into a bratty sub (she secretly loves to let him dom her tho)

— even after dating for a while and going on multiple dates, jason can’t help but still be amazed by the woman every single time – that’s how all of his doubts go away and he really knows how strongly he feels for the redhead amazon

— jason really loves when artemis pulls her old requiem and wonder woman (specially ww with the lasso) costumes out of the closet to play

— jason can’t decide which side of artemis he likes better: when she’s all dolled up, looking like a gorgeous fashionista for their date, or when she’s all mad and a second away from beating someone to a pulp – they both turn him on

— behind that strong facade of hers, artemis has actually a lot of fears and insecurities she never shared with anyone, but she slowly learned to let her guard down for jason, as well as he did with her, and now they’re always there to comfort each other when they need

— it’s no secret that artemis loves thigh highs, and jason loves when she wears those (another kink of theirs oops), so almost every pair of shoes she owns are thigh high boots

— it’s an unspoken rule, but artemis literally owns jason’s wardrobe – she doesn’t look like one, but yes, she is that type of girlfriend who steals the other’s clothes without even warning

— jason doesn’t even mind, he sometimes even folds and puts some of her favorite ieces of cothing of his on her pile after his turn of doing laundry

— jason often finds himself braiding artemis’ long hair, as it reminds him of simpler times when he was little and too naive to even understand the mess that was really going on in his household – when his mother’s warm smile and a “everything is fine” following would end up with him braiding her hair as they both hummed a lullaby, happily


	2. wayne gala headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this (and a few more i'll be writing and posting next) are suggestions/requests by the user "vanessa+n+isaacs" ,,
> 
> if you have any theme/type of headcanons you'd like me to write about, please let me know your suggestions in the comments below
> 
> and excuse the "lazy" writing ,, i've been tired and my mind seems a bit out of the writing thing, but i did it 
> 
> and, as always ,, don't forget to share your own headcanons, if you have any

– jason and artemis are very private when it comes to their relationship, so this gala is their first public appearance, and everyone goes crazy over it

– everyone is thrilled to see jason again, after months without hearing a word about him, but they're even more thrilled over the mysterious tall redhead by his side

– after a lot of pondering, artemis decided she would go to the event dressed in a long red silk dress, with a long slit up to her thigh -- if jason was speechless on their first date, imagine when he saw her for the gala

– jason is still a bit hesitant about talking to his family again, as he still feels like he no longer belongs there, but artemis is always there and encourages him

– even though they didn't really want to be there, as it wasn't their type of environment, both jason and artemis were enjoying proudly showing off their partner to everyone, showing how lucky they were to have the other

– even though the batfamily had already heard about artemis -- and some of them even met her briefly --, it was only at the gala that they had a chance to truly get to know the woman and how serious her relationship with jason was

– even though they didn't express it vocally (besides dick, he made sure the couple knew he shipped them ,, and tim, in a more subtle way), the family approved of their relationship, specially bruce, who was secretly thrilled that jason had finally found some happiness in his life after so much suffering

– artemis couldn't help but keep teasing jason throughout the night, playing footsies under the table with him and whispering naughty things in his ear discretely, all this maintaining her posture and a straight face, while jason could barely keep his sanity at bay

– when trying to call her out for it or moving her hand away from his thigh, artemis would just act like she didn't know what jason was talking about, and continue her teasing minutes later

– they didn't want to dance, but as jason's family pushed the young couple towards the dancefloor, everyone was impressed by their talent

– when asked where it was that they learned to dance so well, artemis response was "i am an amazon. fighting is like dancing, in a certain way", while jason would just shrug it off, saying it was nothing special

– in fact, jason had secretly been training his dancing after recently finishing reading a novel which reminded him a lot of artemis and his' relationship, in hopes it would come handy if they ever came across a ball like the couple in the book (turns out it did)

– little did jason know, artemis had come across him practicing in his room a few weeks ago, and decided to amuse herself by watching him for a while through the crack of the door, smiling at the way he graciously moved around the room

– after the long night was over, the two realized how much fun they actually had just by having each other by their side in that ridiculous environment of the rich, before bizarro stormed in the kitchen the morning after, proudly handing them the daily newspaper where they had made the front page


	3. parenting bizarro headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this was, once again, a suggestion by user "vanessa+n+isaacs" ,, they have suggested more, which i'm (hopefully) writing tomorrow
> 
> so here you have these while i go to sleep because ,, school, how great!

– bizarro eventually grew so close to the couple that he ended up calling them "mom" and "dad" on multiple occasions, and they didn't even mind

– bizarro often asks jason to read to him, and when he notices, the big guy is already peacefully asleep by his side with pup-pup in his arms

– artemis always makes sure bizarro sleeps with pup-pup, and always makes sure to step inside his room every night after he falls asleep to place a goodnight kiss on his forehead

– jason kept mocking artemis by playing houses, but after a while she jumped onto the game, mocking him as well

– bizarro loves to hang with his "uncles" and "grandpas" (yes, two, named bruce and alfred) when jason decides to bring them to visit the manor, and turns out the family enjoys his company as well

– however, as they went back home from the manor one day, bizarro asked the young couple to make him a brother or sister that night, which made artemis blush furiously, while jason made a mental note to kill his brothers

– there are no papers or any legal stuff involved (since bizarro is a failed clone and not an actual human person), but jason and artemis adopted bizarro as their child

– bizarro once saw a kid's birthday party on tv and decided he wanted one as well, so artemis and jason threw him a surprise one in their headquarters

– the clone was super happy and wouldn't stop talking about it and thanking red him and red her for a whole week with bone crushing hugs

– bizarro and artemis made it a tradition to cook a birthday cake for jason every single year

– the first one was terrible, but after a few online recipes and jason's tips throughout the year, they started getting better and better, to the point bizarro thinks he's on buddy valastro's level on "cake boss" (jason just laughs and says he's even better than him, making the clone even prouder of their work)

– whenever he has a nightmare or can't sleep, bizarro cones knocking on the couple's door and they all move to sleep togheter on the huge couch placed in the living room -- there, bizarro can finally sleep peacefully, knowing his family is there to protect him

– if anyone dares to even think of doing something to hurt the clone, they will be chased by a furious artemis with mistress, only for jason to put a bullet or two through their head after artemis knocks them out completely

– bizarro was more than thrilled when jason showed up at home with girl, the clone loved playing with the puppies at the park, so having his own to play with and take care of now was amazing

– girl and bizarro bonded immediately, and he considered it his somewhat "sister", so he dropped the asking for one, as jason's brothers had manipulated the innocent clone to do (what they wouldn't do to mock jason todd)

– artemis and bizarro often do yoga togheter, and while jason loves to braid artemis' hair, bizarro prefers to brush it, so she just lets him gently untangle it and comb it perfectly down her back


	4. cute quirks/bonding headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i took to long to upload this, but i'll try not to do that with the other requested prompts ,, it's just that i've been tired, and writing a few more things that you'll get to see soon, and school also doesn't help a lot -- but i'm trying my best!
> 
> so here you have it! more will come soon ,,

– when she's tired enough, artemis lets jason cuddle her and doesn't protest when he compliments her

– everytime she finds herself laying down by his side, or even when she's resting against him, artemis' fingers are always gently drawing circles on his chest

– jason's hair is always so soft, no matter how long he wears the red hood helmet or how much of a messy bed hair he has on a rough morning, artemis can always run her fingers freely through his raven locks (she heavily suspects jason has been using her hair products)

– jason has a great visual memory, and he has studied artemis' body so well that he could identify each and every curve and spot on her body -- he also knows the exact place of every scar on her back

– artemis loves to watch jason cook, as he is most happy when he's either in the kitchen or reading in his personal library -- this besides being with artemis, of course 

– jason found out artemis has a soft spot on her neck, so whenever he wants to get her attention and she's playing hard to get, he just starts spreading kisses there and she can't help but give into whatever he wants

– usually after a long day, they both just hop on the tub for a relaxing bath and talk about everything and nothing while in each other's arms

– artemis often asks jason to read to her (as she loves his expressivity), and then engages in debates with him about the story

– once he moves to reading a certain book in a foreign language, artemis patiently teaches and helps him with the pronunciation

– the couple doesn't like to expose their relationship very much, so demonstration of affect in public is close to none, however they allow themselves to be romantic with each other in the privacy of their home -- jason and artemis love to crash on the bed/couch and just lay there silently, embracing each other and intertwining their fingers, with a few kisses here and there

– and obviously, as the inner warriors they are, there's nothing jason and artemis love more than sparring (well, there is actually, but you know what i meant)

– after jason thought artemis how to ride a bike -- because she, of course, didn't know how to drive, despite what she tried to claim on #25 --, they often went for a midnight ride to the hill over gotham jason once took bizarro, and had previously been taken there by bruce

– they take that quick getaway to cool down and relax from a stressful day in the city, not speaking, only communicating with each other by touch, as they admire the beautiful yet chaotic city down below and get their thoughts in order and put the worries away

– the hill is now territory of the outlaws -- not hard, since not many people know the way/go there -- and jason and artemis just love spending the most of time they can in there, in a few different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few more prompts that were part of this request, but please ,, leave any prompts you'd like to read my headcanons of!


End file.
